Stubborn As Usual
by KittyKatTitan
Summary: Kole gets mad at Jericho for not telling her about his father, so Jericho comes up with a way to make her forgive him. ;D Sexy JeriKole alert! May be considered a high T. But rated M to be safe. Based on drabble from Of Hellos and Goodbyes. :3


**Warning:**** Contains sexual material. Not full-out sex, but has some sexual hints, and intense makeout sessions. Rated M for a reason, but may be a high T. Many people asked for it, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own Teen Titans. And you're an idiot for believing that. Sue me. -.- **

**Stubborn As Usual**

"I can't believe you would lie to me..." Kole said, tears welling up in her eyes.

_"Kole, I said I'm sorr-" _

"How could you, Jericho?! I told you everything about me! You know all my secrets, and you would keep this of all things, from me!?" Kole exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

_"Kole, listen to me. I'm sorry. It's not easy to tell your girlfriend that you dad is an evil villain that has tried to kill her... Three times!" _Jericho signed quickly.

"I would've told you! We're supposed to be able to trust each other!" She sighed. "How could you?"

"_I do trust you! More than anyone._" He tried to get her to forgive him, but let's face it, although a rare occurrence, an upset Kole, is difficult reason with.

"Then why did you lie?" Kole asked. "I thought you loved me? In order for this relationship to work, we have to be able to tell each other everything."

"_I do love you. More than anything. Which, is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to leave me..._" Jericho frowned, at the thought of the love of his life walking out on him.

Kole's expression softened, slightly. "Jericho, I love you. You know that. I would never walk out on you. No matter what."

_"Does that mean you forgive me?"_ The hopeful blond signed.

"I don't know, Jericho... You lied to me, and that really hurt. You know I would never leave, and yet you still didn't tell me."

Jericho rolled his eyes. Sometimes, this girl could be impossible. But, he loved her, and wouldn't trade her for anything in the world. Stubborn or not.

He racked his brain trying to think of a way to show her how much he loved her, and how to make her forgive him for his stupid mistake.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Now, Kole might be a bit of a ditz, and slightly naive, but she wasn't dumb. Not even close. She very quickly caught on to that look on her boyfriend's face. He was planning something.

Jericho slowly walked over to her, the smirk never leaving his features. He wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl, and proceeded to kiss her, full on the lips.

Kole tried to fight back, and not give in. She was well aware of what he was doing, and she wasn't about to let him win. He had really hurt her, and he was going to pay.

Jericho noticed her lips harden at the contact, and he smiled slightly. She was still being stubborn, but he was determined to break her, one way or another.

He gently nibbled on her lower lip, begging for entrance. He mentally laughed as he felt her bite back a moan. He knew how sensitive she was, and he planned on using it to his advantage.

He trailed his hands down the small of her back, and up again, scraping his nails against it as he went. He then proceeded to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kole was caught off guard by this. Very much so. She wasn't used to him being so..._ forceful. _She knew he was determined to win this battle, but although she'd never admit it, she was thoroughly enjoying this. She gasped softly, as he grabbed ahold of both of her wrists, and spun her around, pinning her against the wall.

'That tricky bastard.' She thought, half-heartedly trying to push him off of her.

Jericho grabbed her wrists and held onto them tightly, preventing her from moving. He moved his mouth from hers, and began to place open mouthed kisses down her neck.

She felt her knees get weak, as his mouth worked its magic. Jericho noticed how shaky she got, as he trailed his tongue across her collar bone.

He slipped his hand up her skirt, moving up and down her smooth tan legs, getting dangerously close to territory. Territory that solely belonged to him, and him alone.

She moaned at the contact, and he reveled in it. He knew she was close to giving up. Just a little closer, and she'd be all his.

He slipped his hand up a little further, and gently stroked his finger across the line of her panties. Smiling as she moaned and writhed beneath him.

"I give up..." She gasped out. "You win. I forgive you."

Jericho didn't reply, at this point he didn't care who won. He just wanted her. No, needed her. He loved her so much, and he wanted to show her.

He grabbed ahold of her hips, and lifted her up, sitting her on the kitchen counter. His lips connected fiercely with hers. And this time, she kissed back.

Their tongues danced against one another, in a battle for dominance. Jericho was winning. He nibbled gently against he bottom lip, tugging on it. Begging for her to moan or gasp. She made the most beautiful noises.

"Jericho." She groaned, rubbing her hips against his. "Please, I need you."

He smiled, he loved it when she begged. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, before picking her up, and tossing her over his shoulder. They couldn't risk being caught by the other titans, and besides, a kitchen counter wasn't exactly a comfortable place.

He carried her into his bedroom, smiling the whole way there. He couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky, as to meet such an amazing girl like Kole.

"Jericho?" She replied, as he sat her down onto his bed.

_"Yes, Kole?"_ He asked, wondering what could possibly be on her mind at a time like this.

"I'm on top this time."

He laughed to himself. "_Whatever you say."_

Stubborn as usual, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

** *Blushes* Gosh, I can't believe I had the guts to post this... :o Haha. I had some requests for me to make the sexier version of the drabble from my fic of Hellos and Goodbyes, called Forgiven. So here it is. Lol. I rated this M, ****because it's pretty.. sexual. xD I regret nothing! (Maybe) I just LURVE JeriKole. Sexy Jericho makes me happy. ;) And Kole is kinda OOC, being stubborn and all, but I had to have a plot line, so yeah... :P Review guys, and please don't report me. This isn't actual sex. It's in the guidelines. K? **

**~Kat(:**


End file.
